


Marking

by KawafujiTakao



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: AU where Nero has nightmares about killing Angelo, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Potential Spoilers, birthmarks represent previous deaths huh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawafujiTakao/pseuds/KawafujiTakao
Summary: "That birthmark. The one on your back.""What of it?" Angelo gave him a confused glare as he tipped ashes into the tray on the bedside table."You've heard of the belief that birthmarks are the key to how one has died in a previous life, right?"





	Marking

Nero awoke in a cold sweat, his warm breathe heaving from the pain in his chest.

Same dream, every. Damned. Night. He was sick of it.

He looked to his right, as he did every time this happened, to make sure Angelo Lagusa lay beside him with a steady heartbeat. 

Sometimes Nero's cries in his sleep or rustles from tossing and turning would awaken the younger of the two, but not this time.

His breathing slowly falling back to normal, he eyed Angelo's bare back. The birthmark right below his left shoulder-blade standing out to him as always.

Exhausted, he decided to wrap his one arm around Angelo. But this just woke him up.

"Hmmm...Nero?"

"Y-Yeah?" He realized his voice was hitched and tears were fresh on his cheeks. 

"Was it the same dream?" He asked Nero, already knowing what he was crying about. Angelo sat up on the bed and reached for the cheap pack of cigarettes he'd gotten the night before.

"...Yeah."

"You know that crap doesn't mean jack shit." An exhale, a ring of smoke leaving his lips. Nero would have felt the desire to kiss them had he not had  _that dream_.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who ends up killing the one person he loves everytime the dream happens."

"Yeah? But I'm _killed_ by the person I love." 

Nero knew Angelo would never understand the toll the nightmares had on him, would never see how real they felt. The cold metal in his hands, the sea salt misting his face.

_The blood staining his pale clothes._

A hard swallow crept its way down Nero's throat as he brought up something he's been keeping to himself for too long.

"That birthmark. The one on your back."

"What of it?" Angelo gave him a confused glare as he tipped ashes into the tray on the bedside table.

"You've heard of the belief that birthmarks are the key to how one has died in a previous life, right?"

Angelo said nothing for a few seconds, then offered Nero a forced chuckle.

"You seriously believe that crap? That's all just superstition."

"Angelo, there are too many things that pass it off as more than coincidence." The stinging returned back to his eyes. "My dreams, that birthmark..."

"That's only two. One of which is just a belief, the other a dream."

Angelo let out a sigh. He, on the other hand knew he would never be able to properly calm Nero down when he gets like this. "You wanna talk about the dream again?"

Nero nodded as Angelo signaled him to lay next to him so that they would touch.

"Alright." He began."You and I are walking on the beach. It's dusty, like, wind blowing up the sand-"

"Last time you said it was foggy?" Angelo interrupted. 

"S-shut up! I don't remember exactly! All that's important is that I can't see three steps ahead of me. It's hazy..."

Nero struggles to breathe for a moment, then continues. "Maybe I can't see because there are tears in my eyes or some shit, I don't know. But I can see  _two_ steps ahead of me, and two steps ahead of me is you."

"Then you pop out you're handgun and blam! I'm dead." Angelo mocks a gun with his fingers up against his head.

"Would you just listen to me?"

"I've heard this a million times, I know what happens."

"Whatever...ok, so then, in front of me, I tell you the bullshit about living and then I shoot you point blank. No rhyme or reason..."

Angelo takes the initiative to stay quiet. He knows Nero isn't finished, and he knows he's probably made fun of him enough this time around.

Nero continues still. "It's almost like...ice. Everything. The gun, the breeze, your body. Even you're blood feels frozen. Mine too, despite still being alive and running through my veins."

Angelo puts his palm on Nero's face, who then holds it in return. 

"...Warm." He whispers.

"Warm." Angelo confirms.

"Imagine though, if I was right. What if I killed you in the distant past. Would you still want to be with me?"

Angelo paused, unsure of the situation this hypothetical past could have been. But deep down he knew the truth.

"Of course, idiot."

A smile grew its way onto Nero's mouth. "Don't say that, please. Especially when I'm not even sure if you want to be with me now."

"I'm not sure either." He joked as he ran his hand through Nero's slightly greasy hair. "But regardless, I wouldn't mind dying if it was by your hands."

 

**Author's Note:**

> God I wish I knew how to write also What am I Doing


End file.
